Magical Sniffles
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: When Raven falls ill, what will the other Titans do to help?


**Hello peoples! I suppose I should introduce myself: I'm BritishWaffleSyrup! *Fanfare* No, not really. *Fanfare gone* But anyways, I'm but a modest writer who mostly writes for Mario and L4D/L4D2. Usually. But right now… YAY FOR TEEN TITANS! AND SPONTANEOUS TREES! Did I mention I'm also REALLY weird? Whelp, I'm sure you're all bored hearing about me, so here's the story :D**

Raven woke up on her side. Through the slightest of all curtain cracks, a miniature shaft of light peered in, searching to light up the melancholy style room. Outside, birds chirped, children woke up to start a day of adventure, and a gentle breeze started to pick up as the sun yawned over Jump City and the island on which the giant symbol of the Teen Titans themselves stood. All in all, it was the beginning of a beautiful day. Not for Raven, that is. The empath felt like Beast Boy's and Cyborg's invention, the ball in the game of "Stankball" consisting of unnaturally green socks and underwear. That is to say, like crap. A headache raged inside her cranium, and her stomach rumbled ominously like a storm about to unleash torrents of rain upon unfortunate sailors at sea.

The half-demon groaned and curled into a ball. Today was NOT going to be a good day.

Robin looked at his watch as he sipped a Gatorade. Beast Boy and Cyborg lounged on the couch, playing Bubble Bots 4. Starfire was putting together a lunch, which consisted of something between Earth food and Tamerean food, as the other Titans had been suggesting hot dogs instead of what looked like jelly and octopus tentacles. Robin was concerned as to where Raven was, as she was usually up by now, and it was already noon. She tended to get up early to make herbal tea, and right now not whiffs of lavender or exotic leaves were to be smelled.

"Hey, guys, do you think Raven's okay?" Beast Boy asked, voicing Robin's thoughts.

"That's what I've been wondering." Robin replied thoughtfully. Cyborg paused the game.

"Do you think we should go check?"

"Yes, I believe we should. We should go and see if our friend is of the okay." Starfire piped up.

"Then let's go." Robin confirmed, and led the way. They walked down the hallway and went up the elevator to where the bedrooms were. Their quiet footfalls sent little amounts of dust particles scattering, and they came upon the door to Raven's room. Coughing could be heard from inside.

"Raven? Friend? Are you okay?" Starfire knocked gently on the door. A groan came from inside, followed by more bouts of coughing.

"I'm fine. You can go. I'll be down in a few minutes… ugh." Came a sickly reply from inside.

"You don't sound it." Cyborg said doubtfully. No response, apart from a massive sneeze.

"Raven, we're coming in." Beast Boy said after a few exchanged glances with the others.

The Changeling opened the door to reveal a mess. At the end was Raven's bed, it's normally tucked in quilt strewn across the floor, and with a shadowy figure also splayed across the bed, raising her head to choke and cough occasionally. A few things had been knocked over, such as a pole with masks attached on and the mirror had fallen onto the desk. Spell books and massive texts were thrown haphazardly across the floor, pages dog eared and crumpled. The carpet appeared as if feet had been walking around, the fluffy texture ruffled and scruffy.

"Oh my pie! What happened, Raven?" Cyborg strode across the room to look at the huddled figure. The others followed suit. Raven glanced up wearily, and explained in a croaky voice.

"I must have been hallucinating. I woke up, felt like I was going to throw up, and tried to sleep. Then everything went black, and I woke up to see the mirror and other objects everywhere." Suddenly, her eyes, which had been blearily focusing on her friends, went dull, and rolled into her head. She started making jerky rhythms with her limbs and head. She almost fell of the bed, but Robin caught her in time.

"What do I do?! She's having a seizure!"

"Put her down, and someone get a damp cloth. I'll also need the first-aid. Go!" Cyborg ordered. Robin placed the seizing Raven gingerly into Cyborg's lowered hands, and the rest of the Titans rushed off to fetch the supplies. Upon coming back, they found that Raven had stopped flailing around and was simply twitching her fingers every now and then, and shivering on the floor, covered in blankets. Cyborg kneeled beside her, her head in his lap, and he stroked her hair and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, all right Rave? It's gonna be fine."

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"It's nothing serious. I did an analytical scan-"

"Nothing serious? So far, she's had the king of all flu's, hallucinations, and seizures!" Robin said angrily, pointing at Raven, who sneezed violently. Cyborg glared at him.

"Would you let me finish? All it is is an overuse of magic. I can give her something for the seizures and hallucinations, but this kind of magical flu has to heal by itself. All she needs is bed rest."

"Fine." Robin muttered, and placed the cool cloth on to Raven's forehead. Beast Boy picked her up as a monkey and placed her on her deep purple colored bed, Starfire placed a steaming mug of herbal tea on Raven's bedside table, and Cyborg opened the useful first-aid kit and took out a small needle. He found a vein and inserted the anti-seizure medication.

"There. That should stop the hallucinations and seizures. Now she just needs to sleep."

The Titans left, switching out the light as they walked out.

***A Day Later***

Raven strolled out of her room, a smile on her face. She felt better, although she never remembered actually feeling ill. Refreshed, perhaps. Yes, that sounded about right. She walked out and rode down the elevator. Coming out, she looked around the living room. Where was everyone? She'd slept in, which was unlike her. So where were the other Titans?

A groan emanated from somewhere on the couch. Floating over, she saw Beast Boy laying there, looking pale and sickly. Robin and Cyborg lay on the floor several feet away from each other, and they both looked green too. Cyborg's light in the electronic side was slightly dimmed, and the human side looked grayish green. Starfire's cheeks looked slightly aqua colored.

"What happened to you?" Raven addressed them, using black wavy magic to make and bring her some herbal tea.

"We got your stupid flu." Robin replied.

"I had the flu?" Raven smiled. "Well, that's a relief."

"What?" The other Titans asked.

"Well, you guys didn't know this, but Gizmo told me he saw a vision where something "sick" happened to me. I didn't know he actually meant ill. Relieving. Hey, since you don't feel well, I suppose I'll have to make you some lovely herbal tea."

The others groaned at the thought of something they had to stomach. Raven turned away and allowed herself a grin. My, she felt jovial.


End file.
